THE WORLD IS YOURS
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: Eddy is thrust into an underground world when he gets his hands on a brief case. What's in the brief case is the most valuable thing ever. Now, he must maneuver his way beyond a deranged hitman to survive in this tale of love, lost, and lust.


**The World Is Yours**

**4yrs after BPS**

**2 weeks before the explosion at Mondo City**

**Peach Creek, Massachusetts **

It was a normal day for Edward 'Eddy' Benoit (pronounced Ben-wa). He would always follow the same routine. First, he would wake up and find his clothes, which was a yellow bowling shirt, blue shorts that covered his legs, and blue Jordans. Then,he would take his twenty minute shower. After that, he would get some cereal. Once that was over, he would go to school. Finally, he would finish the rest of the day scamming people out of their money.

However, today during school this happened:

"Good morning students." Mr. Denny greeted. The kids all moaned, save for a happy Eddward J. Lennick, an openly gay boy. Eddward had came out of the closet when Jimmy asked him out and he said 'yes'. Eddy and his other friend, Ed, was at first disgusted (Well, Eddy was and he tricked Ed into hating gay people). However, over time, they became friends.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy whispered to Edd.

"What?" he replied.

"Got any mon-"

Before he could finish Mr. Denny interjected,"Eddy, Double D come over here please." Everyone in the class all listened in. The only one who didn't, however, was Ed, who was reading Tales from Edward's Backyard.

"Well," Mr. Denny began,"since you two love to talk, why don't you greet the new student." Eddy and Edd were shocked. A new student was something that hadn't came across in years. Eddy look at Edd. Then, to Mr. Denny and nodded. Someone knocked on the door.

"That's her," Mr. Denny told them. Eddy and Edd walked to the door. Eddy opened it and his jaw felt like it was about to fall off. The girl was beautiful, in her own way. She had blue-blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. Her jeans were red and green with orange shoes. Jordans to be exact. Simultaneously, Eddy and Edd greeted her.

"Hello, uhh." Eddy began.

"Kelly." the girl told him.

"Kelly. I'm Eddy. Welcome to Peach Creek jr. High. Second to none besides every other school." Kelly giggled.

"Salutations Kelly," Edd began,"My name is, also, Edward but with two D's. People call me Double D. Are you ready for a year of fun and excitement." Kelly nodded and she shook Eddy's hand, first, then, Edd's.

Kelly walked in and everyone said 'Hi'.

…...

…...

After school, Eddy hung out with Ed and Edd.

"Hey, guys do you think that Kelly's hot?" Eddy asked.

"Well," Ed began,"she is but I don't think my dog is into crossing species."

Eddy and Edd laughed. Ed was serious. Eddy got up,"I'll go meet her."

"She lives on West Peach Creek, that is a bad area." Eddy ignored him and walked outside

He got in his '96 Honda and drove. He entered the city and then he spotted Kelly. She walked down the street. Eddy casually got out of his car and walked into a diner. She turned and walked towards the diner. She entered it and instantly saw him,"Eddy, hi." She walked towards him. She hugged him and they sat down at a booth,"So did you do Mr. D's homework." Eddy nodded. They didn't talk to each other for a good minute. She got up and said goodbye and left.

"Eddy, you stupid idiot." Eddy said to himself.

…...

Eddy drove home wondering why he didn't talk. As he was driving, he heard gun shots in the distance,"Crazy loc-" Someone jumped in front of the car causing Eddy to hit it. Eddy got out and saw that this guy wasn't normal. He was in a green suit and held a brief case. Eddy picked it up. The guy had convulsed and was about to die from the force. Eddy picked him up and threw him in his Honda. He (Eddy) drove.

"Kid, you hit me badly," the guy began,"That brief case you have beside you is very important. ***Cough...Cough*** I need it. Don't open it." Eddy drove to a hospital,"Kid, are you listening! Don't take that brief case." Eddy ignored him and pulled him out of the car. Eddy carried him to the hospital door and dropped him.

"Sorry, guy," Eddy began,"but whatever is in that case is definitely important, otherwise you wouldn't have told me not to take it." he snickered before leaving. He sure was greedy.

"Kid, wait, don't take that ca-" the guy passed out.

Eddy jumped in his car and drove away. He drove a few miles 'til he entered the Cul-de-Sac. He jumped out of the car, brief case in hand, and ran to Edd's house. He knocked on the door, viciously. Edd, slowly, crawled out of his bed and walked down his stairs.

"Eddy, what do you want," said Edd after he opened the door.

"Sockhead, I think I found something. Something BIG."

"Can this extravaganza wait until tomorrow? It's 2:00 a.m. and we have school tomorrow. I need my eight hours."

"No, Double D," Eddy told Edd as he barged in,"Is your parents home?" he asked. Edd gave Eddy a look that said "NO". He walked up to Edd's room while Edd followed. Eddy set the case down on Edd's desk knocking everything on it down. Eddy looked back at Edd,"Can you open this?" he asked. Edd crouched down low enough to see the table. He examined it.

"Well, it definitely has to be a code to unlock it. Give me one day."

Eddy looked at Edd,"Are you kidding me? I accept you for who you are and you do this to me." the guilt trick didn't work. Edd just ignored him and went inside his bedroom cover.

"Good night, Edward."

Eddy got up and walked outside. He looked in the sky. No stars,"Light pollution," Eddy had learned that from Edd's rambling about how they should learn more for a bright future. Eddy looked at his home,"What a way to end a day?" After that, he walked towards his house ready for anything. He entered and jumped in bed, tired and a little disappointed.

…...

A man was walking down the hospital's corridor. He wore a suit with black gloves. He would need those. The receptionist told him he couldn't go. That was before he put a bullet in her brain. Barely anyone was there and all the ones that were had been dumped in an alley way not far from there. He entered a room. The man that Eddy hit was lying on a bed. The guy on the bed opened his eyes and saw the suit man.

"So this is how I go out," he told the guy,"I was hit by a car and they send you. Oh, if I die, I die an American. So throw your best shot. I'm ready for anything."

"You know that this'll hurt. I'm not just gonna shoot you. I might just tear through your sternum and rip out your heart. Now, on to business, where is the case." silence,"I'm not gonna ask you again. WHERE IS THE CASE?" still no answer,"Alright, you want to play that game. The silence game. Well, I, too, have a fun game. Well, fun for me, at least. Wanna play, let me slowly tear your femur out? After that, I'll work on your fibula and tibia. When that is through, how about your radius and ulna? Ooo, I'm like a kid in a candy store. We'll top it off with a...hmm, how about I cut out your thoracic vertebrae. Then, drill through your glabella and hit your brain. How do you like that?" The guy gave a simple smile and, then, his face turned serious.

"The case is wit' some kid." the guy, finally, confessed.

"Details, John, I want details: What's his name, looks, where is he?"

"He wears a yellow bowling ball shirt. Blue jeans. Three strands of hair. And no neck."

"Good, John, however, you have no name, no address, for Pete's Sake a license plate."

"License plate is $cammin' 2344 with a dollar sign replacing the S. Are you happy now, Sam.''

"Great, but I fear that that still won't save you." Sam told John. John was confused. Then again, never trust a hitman. Never trust 'em. Sam got up and closed the door.

….

Eddy woke up at 7:12 a.m,"Late." he said as he jumped out of his bed. He got dressed and walked outside. He, instantly, went over to Edd's house. Edd let him in.

"Well, we only got an hour 'till school starts. Let's get crackin'" Edd told Eddy. It took Edd three minutes to find the combination: 23-34-12. They put it in and the case,slowly, opened. Edd took it and opened it. A gold light flashed when it was open. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Eddy, impatiently, asked. Edd just looked at him.

"You were right. It is BIG!" This made Eddy want to see it. He walked over and looked in. He was star struck. It was to beautiful for him. Edd closed the case,"We never tell anyone besides Ed about this. Agreed."

"Why should we tell Ed?" Eddy looked at Edd.

"He's our friend." Edd told Eddy.

"What if he snitches?"

"He won't."

"Uh, yeah, he will."

"Edward Skipper Benoit, what has gotten into you. Edd is our friend. We can't just say nothing. What if he finds out, huh? Then, he'll tell everyone. So we should tell him." Edd finished. Eddy wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want Ed to know because of his reputation to ruin things for everything they have do. Finally, he looked up, sweating profusely, he had nodded.

Edd smiled and looked down at their new found treasure.

…..

Eddy looked back at Edd during 3rd period. Then, he looked forward towards Ed,"Lumpy," Eddy called Ed. Ed turned around.

"Hiya, Eddy!"

"Hi, anyways, we gotta talk at 3:00 at the parking lot."

"Okey Dokey."

Eddy met Ed outside the school at 3:00. He told Ed everything. He talked about the case, the guy, and what's inside it. Ed was in awe. He smiled so hard that his face almost tore off. Eddy just stood there, watching Ed. Ed had thought this could be the first time he could experience a movie-like life. Eddy just turned and walked away. Ed cocked his head to the side, wondering where Eddy was going.

Eddy walked down the school corridor. Kids filled the hallway, but he was looking for one person, Kelly. He didn't know whether to tell her about the case or to just say 'hi'. This would have to be made up soon because Kelly spotted Eddy and walked towards him and hugged him,"Hi, Eddy." she said as she released him.

"Hi, Kelly." Eddy greeted back. He opened his mouth to tell her about the case, but a man grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, Mr. Denny.

"Eddy, may I talk to you for a second?" he asked rhetorically. Eddy looked up at him. Then, he turned to Kelly, who motioned that she would be waiting for him. Mr. Denny walked forward towards his classroom, and Eddy followed. Mr. Denny sat down behind his desk. There were kids in the room. Mr. Denny told them to leave and they did as they were told.

"Eddy," began Mr. Denny,"I overheard you and Ed talking about a brief case." Eddy moaned,"Now, where is it,"Mr. Denny asked.

Eddy said,"I don't know." The lie was so easy to figure out.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know," Eddy continued.

"Where is IT?"

"I don't-" Eddy stopped his sentences as soon as he saw Mr. Denny pull a gun and set it on the table. Then, the next thing that happened froze Eddy stiff. Mr. Denny peeled of his face to reveal that he was Sam, a.k.a the guy who killed everyone at the hospital. He had looked up every $cammin' license plate in Massachusetts. Only three people popped up. He looked for the only one with three stands of hair, Eddy. He had spent ten hours preparing for this meeting.

The real Mr. Denny was in a dumpster trash can located in the school parking lot. Sam had just copied everything about Mr. Denny, using prosthetic masks.

"I'm not gonna ask, again. Where is the brief case?" Eddy looked at the gun. Then, at Sam. Then, back to the gun. He sucked in some air and released it. He opened his mouth to speak.

"It's at my friend's house." he whispered under his breath.

"What? I didn't here you."

With some uneasiness, Eddy repeated,"It's at my friend's house." Sam smiled.

"Which one? I don't want to kill the wrong one. Is it Ed or Double D. I know everything about you, so don't act confused." Sam said with confidence in his voice.

Eddy let out one last breath. He looked at the gun, again,"It's with...with." In what felt like a month, Eddy finished the sentence,"It's with Edward" Sam was disappointed. Then, he (Eddy) came up with an idea. He flipped the table over the guy and ran. Sam, easily, pushed the table off and looked as Eddy ran out the door. Sam punched the ground and got up. He looked at a nearby window and jumped out of it.

Eddy ran through the hallway. Kelly stopped him.

"We have to leave," Eddy told Kelly.

"Why? What were you about to tell me?"

"I'll explain, later. Just follow me." Eddy ran and Kelly followed. They exited the school building. Just as they exited, Kelly was struck in the heart by a bullet. She fell down coughing up blood. Eddy turned around and ran back to Kelly. She was dead before he reached her. He turned and saw a smiling Sam. Eddy grimaced and ran.

"This might be more fun than I originally thought," Sam said. He, purposely, let Eddy run away.


End file.
